The invention relates to drive couplings and clutches. In its most preferred form it comprises a cone clutch or reversible drive coupling for inboard marine engine installations and for other drive devices. It is not limited to marine application.
This invention is most closely related to subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,503. Another related patent is U.S. Pat. No. 4,022,308. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 679,529, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,934, entitled "Bidirectional Drive Coupling" and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 706,365 entitled "Clutch Shifting Mechanism" are also related to this invention.